Trapped
by SailorJupiter10
Summary: my sequel to Sailor Scouts Meet Soul Reapers! the Soul Reapers are trapped in the Sailor Scouts world! please read the first one before you read this one!


**Welcome to my sequel for Sailor Scouts meet Soul Reapers, Trapped! Sorry it took so long! I've been caught up in my other crossover! Please read that if you can! Enjoy! **

Usagi sighed for the third time that minute.

"What's wrong Usagi?" asked Usagi's new roommate, Rangiku.

Usagi sighed again. "How are you guys gonna get home?" she asked.

"I dunno! But personally I really like it here!" replied Rangiku "you know I can go somewhere else if you don't like my company"

"No, it's fine, I just wish I could help in some way! I'm sick of being the klutz, dumb one!" said Usagi.

"You're not that dumb! Compared to Yachiru anyway!" said Rangiku.

"Speaking of her where is she?" asked Usagi missing Yachiru's company.

"Aw, My company not good enough? Just kidding! Actually I have no idea where Yachiru is! She's probably off looking for Kenpachi!" replied Rangiku.

"Yeah… I'm gonna go see Ami! Don't fill my room with alcohol why I'm gone like you did last time okay? It still smells like alcohol in here!" said Usagi walking out of the room.

"It's a good smell!" complained Rangiku.

"No, No it's not!" replied Usagi. Five seconds later Rangiku heard the door slam.

"Now where does she hide her alcohol?" Rangiku thought out loud.

"She does not have any! She's under age! And didn't she just tell you to not do that?" said Luna.

"I forgot about you!" groaned Rangiku.

"What?!" said Luna.

At Ami's House

"Ami-Chan!" yelled Usagi.

'_Where'd she go?' _thought Usagi.

"You looking for Ami?" asked a voice.

Usagi spun around to see Soifon standing there.

"Yep…" said Usagi.

"She went to Makoto's with Minako!" said Soifon.

"Kay' thanks Soifon!" said Usagi running out the door.

'_She's soooooooooo creepy!' _thought Usagi.

At Makoto's House

"Mako-chan! Ami-Chan! Mina-P!" said Usagi bounding through the door.

"Hey Usagi-Chan!" said Rukia.

"Oh Rukia! Hi! Where are the others?" asked Usagi.

"Upstairs!" replied Rukia.

"Kay' thanks Rukia! Bye!" said Usagi racing upstairs.

"Hey Usagi!" said Ichigo walking past.

"Oh Hi Ichigo! I thought you were staying at Rei's!" said Usagi.

"I am! Just going back now!" replied Ichigo.

"Kay' See Ya!" said Usagi.

"Yeah Bye!" said Ichigo walking down stairs.

"Hi Usagi-Chan!" said Makoto as Usagi walked in.

"Hey! Mina where's Renji?" asked Usagi.

"Uh…" said Minako.

"You left him alone at your house? You're kidding right?" said Usagi.

"Yeah… so?" asked Minako.

Usagi just sighed. "Anyone been able to convince Byakuya, Kenpachi or Toshiro to stay with one of us?" she asked.

"Uh I think Byakuya's staying with Setsuna, no one's seen Kenpachi except Yachiru and Toshiro's living on Makoto's roof!" said Ami.

"Toshiro's living on Makoto's WHAT?" asked Usagi.

"He's living on my roof! Too self-conscious to ask for a place to stay! It's kinda cute!" giggled Makoto.

"Hm? Do we hear a secret crush?" asked Minako.

Makoto turned bright red. "Shut up! It'll never happen!" she said.

"Yeah! And the same goes for you and Renji, Minako so be quiet and quit playing matchmaker!" said Rei walking in the door.

Minako blushed redder than Makoto. That certainly shut her up.

"Oh come on guys! Quit it all of you and could you be quiet for me? Honestly I spend night and day trying to figure out a way back for these guys and on my one day off you guys argue!" said Ami.

"Sorry Ami!" said Usagi.

"Honestly Usagi for once it wasn't you!" Makoto pointed out.

"Yeah that's my point! It's become a habit to apologise!" groaned Usagi.

Everyone laughed.

"Yep! Trust Usagi to make a joke!" said Minako.

"But I wasn't joking!" said Usagi.

They all laughed again.

"Really Usagi! Anyone would think you really are a moon bunny!" said Rei.

"Come on Rei! More like space bunny! Cause there's so much space inside her head!" said Makoto.

"Traitor!" said Usagi glaring at Makoto.

"Nice death stare Usagi!" said a voice from the door.

"Rangiku?!" said Usagi.

"What are you doing here Matsumoto?" Said another voice this time coming from the window.

"Oh! Captain! There you are! I was looking for you, Silly!" said Rangiku.

Toshiro sighed and jumped down landing on the window sill.

"See he was on my roof!" said Makoto.

"Matsumoto! Seriously! You would not come here just for me! What are you really here for?" asked Toshiro.

"Aw, I'm hurt! Of course I came here for you!" said Rangiku.

Toshiro stared at her.

"Well it was part of the reason… fine! I didn't come here for you at all! I came here because I burnt Usagi's house down!" said Rangiku.

"YOU WHAT?" said Usagi and Toshiro in sync.

"He, he! You guys are so gullible! No I came because I've got cancer!" said Rangiku.

"No really! What are you here for?" said Ami before Toshiro could go off.

"Aw, Ami you're no fun!" said Rangiku.

Rei, Ami and Makoto gave her their death stare.

"Fine, fine! I'm here because I've got good news and bad news! Good news! I discovered that we don't have to find a portal, Karaka Town is 100km away from here!" said Rangiku.

"I didn't think you were that smart!" said Minako.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Rukia bursting through the door.

"Hey! You forgot the bad news!" said Makoto.

"Damn you Makoto! I was hoping you'd all forget!" groaned Rangiku.

Rukia and Toshiro drew their Zanpaktous.

"Fine! Bad news? Soifon's missing, and Yachiru's lost Kenpachi! Satisfied?" said Rangiku.

"Hang on! This is Soifon we're talking about! And Yachiru LOST Kenpachi? Is that even possible?" asked Rukia.

"somehow!" said Renji walking in.

"whoa! how'd you get here?" asked Rei.

"Uh through the front door? Is that the answer you were looking for?" asked Renji.

Rei put her hands on her hips.

"What? You asked!" said Renji.

"Uh…" started Minako.

"Yes I locked the front door" said Renji.

Minako blushed and looked away.

"Kay' so finding Kenpachi and Soifon shouldn't be hard! I mean Soifon could have just gone for a walk!" said Usagi.

"well yeah but as for Kenpachi we've lost our Kenpachi detector aka Yachiru!" said Renji.

"yeah… about Soifon... remember when I said 'I burnt Usagi's house down'" said Rangiku.

"You were serious!?" said Usagi.

"kinda, 1, it wasn't me and 2, it wasn't Usagi's house…" said Rangiku looking at her shoes.

"What do you mean?" asked Minako.

"I mean that on the way here I saw smoke so I went to check it out… Ami's Apartment was burnt down and a ransom note for Soifon was left!" blurted out Rangiku.

"WHAT?!" said everyone.

**Thank you for reading! Please read and review! **


End file.
